The Adventures of Arendelle University
by JelsaForeva
Summary: Elsa Winters is the super good student who never does anything wrong and comes from a rich and fancy family. Jack Frost is a rebel who lives in a small house with his sister and Mother. What happens when the two both are accepted to Arendelle University and meet one another? MODERN AU RATED: PG-13 PAIRINGS: JELSA, KRISTANNA, MERICCUP, AND FLYNNUNZEL
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Hey! So I started a new story, it's called The Adventures of Arendelle University! It can also be found on my Instagram Page: JelsaForeva **

**I hope you all enjoy this story! R & R!**

Elsa's POV

I sat on the couch surrounded by my sister, Anna and our Mom and Dad. I was holding an envelope in my shaking hand. Everyone was starring at me anxiously, I was scared. In my hand was not just an envelope but a letter that would decide my future.

"Open it!" Anna yelled excitedly at me

"I can't, what if I don't get in?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Why wouldn't you get in Elsa? You're the smartest girl in the world!" My father said supportively to me.

"O-okay." I gulped as I slowly opened the envelope to read the letter.

I scanned the sheet before me, smiling a little as I read the words, Elsa Winters, accepted, Arendelle University, congratulations. I grinned as I looked up from the letter.

"I got accepted." I said slowly and unsurely, I repeated myself more excitedly, "I got accepted!"

I started jumping up and down alongside my parents and younger sister. I got in, my whole life in school had finally paid off. I'd waited my entire life for this moment and now it was here, all the extra credit, studying, and tutoring I did was over. Now I could graduate college with a doctrine of entrepreneurship.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna go make some tea and you can read us the whole letter." My mom said happily to me as she left the room.

"Congratulations Elsa! I can't believe you're leaving though." When Anna said that last part she looked a little upset.

"Hey don't get down, I'll Skype and text and email and send pictures and letters, it'll be like I never left." I smiled at my little sister who smiled back.

"Elsa, sweetie, I'm so proud of you! Your entire life I've dreamed of this moment, one of my baby girls are leaving." My father said to me.

"Dad, I'll still visit, it's not like I'm leaving forever, just a few years."

My Mom walked in with a plate and four cups of tea and we each took one. They all looked at me as I held up the letter and read it aloud,

"Dear Elsa Winters, Congratulations! After looking over your application, we would be pleased to have you enrolled at Arendelle University. We offer you a full Business, Mathematics, Biology, and English scholarship. We are confident that you will make a valuable contribution to the University's tradition of scholarships. We are sure that with choosing the University of Arendelle you will go far. All other details you need are attached to this letter. If you have any questions concerns don't hesitate to call 263-0150. Signed, Directors of Administration."

My family once again congratulated me as I headed to my bedroom to look over my schedule and other papers. I was so excited, my entire life I'd shut people out to focus on school, and now I was going to college.

Jack's POV

I ran down the street laughing, I'd just gone to my friend, Bunny's, house and I climbed through his window and graffitied his wall. As I climbed out the window, my foot hit his alarm clock and he woke up and is probably pissed at me.

I looked back to see I was alone, I was the lover of fun and only had four real friends, but everybody liked me. I ran back to my house where my Mom was waiting for me.

"Jack, where've you been?" She asked me, clearly irritated.

"Hanging with Bunny." I half lied back to her.

"Well get inside, it's almost midnight, you need to go to bed."

I sighed, "Fine."

I walked into our house, a kitchen, living room, and bedroom all rolled into one with a separate bathroom. I quickly changed into my pajamas and laid down in the chair. My little sister, Pippa, had the couch tonight and my Mom was on the floor.

I looked like a person who didn't have any cares in the world but my education was very important to me. I was hoping to get accepted at Arendelle University, a top notch college hat still knows how to have fun.

I thought about life at Arendelle University, before I knew it, sleep had taken me over. I awoke at 7:30 in the morning for school. My Mom was up and had mine and Pippa's book and breakfast on the coffee table.

I walked over to Pippa and woke her up before heading to the bathroom and taking a quick shower and changing. Afterwards I ate breakfast, plain oatmeal, the menu hadn't changed in four years. That was the year Dad left and took all our money, belongings, and hope.

Afterwards Pippa and I got ready for "school". My Mother had me read the last chapter in my book as she helped Pippa with her cursive.

"Jack, I'm gonna go get the mail, can you help Pippa with her cursive E's please." My Mother asked as she stood up.

"Sure thing, alright, it's like a the loop on the roller coaster, see." I said as I demonstrated the letter.

She focused for a minute before perfecting a cursive E, "Like this?"

"Yep, repeat that until Mom gets back."

She nodded as she wrote the letter over and over again. My Mom soon walked in and gasped as she walked over to me and handed me an envelope. I read the retire address. Arendelle University. I quickly ripped the covering open and read the paper before jumping up.

"I got accepted! Full scholarship for business and English!"

Pippa began clapping happily while my Mom wale,d to our mini fridge and pulled something out, her wedding cake.

"Jack, I've been saving is sweet piece of cake for a very special occasion, I want you to have it."

She handed me the cake and a fork which I gladly accepted before taking a victory bite. The cake had frostbite and was stale but for someone who has oatmeal everyday it was heaven on a plate. I took one more bite before handing the plate to Pippa who took a few bites, smiling each time and finally handed it to my Mom who finished it off grinning.

I ran to a corner of the room and packed the few bits of clothing I owned. I was going to college and was gonna be a party animal who got himself into trouble all the time but still had all A's and B's.

Elsa's POV

I hugged Anna once more as she began to cry. Today I was leaving for Arendelle University and was saying my final goodbyes to my parents and sister. After Anna let go of me she smiled as tears ran down her face.

I let go of her before moving to my right and hugging my Mother tightly who was tearing up. No words were spoken, just looks. I let go of her and she kissed me on the cheek and I take a step to my right and hug my Father tightly, refusing to let go. After a few minutes I let go as her teared up and began to cry, as did I. He kissed me on the forehead before opening the door. I walked out and waved good bye to all of them one last time.

I sat in my car and started the engine and drove off. I looked through my rear view mirror to see my Mom and Dad crying with Anna standing in front of them with red eyes. I faced forward and thought to myself, 'This is a new chapter of your life Elsa.'

Jack's POV

I stood in front of the college, prepared for a new and exciting life! My Mother began to cry and Pippa had tears at he edge of her eyes. I bent down to look my little sister in the eye,

"Take good care of Mom for me, okay?" She nodded as she hugged me, "I love you Jack"

I hugged her back, " I love you too."

I stood up and looked my Mom in the eye, "Keep Pippa safe and out of trouble." She smiled and hugged me and gave me a quick kiss.

She giggled a little, "I love you Jack." I smirked, "Love you too."

I took a deep breath and turned around with my bags and walked up to the school, preparing myself for a new chapter in my life.

Elsa's POV

After I parked my car in a nearby parking spot I grabbed my luggage and swiftly walked to the doors entrance. I heard so many voices and when I heard my name I quickly looked behind me to find no one. I turned around and collided with someone and fell to the ground, papers flying everywhere.

"Ow!" I fell on the ground and rubbed my forehead which had hits someone's.

"Sorry about that." I hand helped me up, I met a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

"I-it's okay." I quickly picked up my things and ran off.

The boy was very cute but I came here for my education, not to flirt with boys. I signed in and got my dorm number and keys before heading to my room. I unlocked the door to find a girl with long blonde hair talking to a girl with curly red hair.

"Um, hi, I'm Elsa Winters, I'm your dorm mate." I smiled shyly.

The girl with blonde hair walked over to me perkily, "Hi! I'm Rapunzel Corona and this is my friend Merida. She doesn't live in this dorm, she's just visiting, she lives across the hall.

I smiled and waved at Merida, "Nice to meet you..."

She smiled and replied back with a heavy Scottish accent, "Nice to meet you too!"

I smiled once more at Rapunzel and asked, "Have you chosen a room yet?"

I looked around and saw that we stood in a mini kitchen with a small table and a living room to the left side. To the right were three doors, two were bedrooms and I'm guessing the third one was our bathroom.

"No, I thought I'd give you first choice. Oh, and you can call me Punzie." She smiled which I returned before walking to the bedroom on the left.

Jack's POV

I was in my dorm and unpacking in one of the bedrooms when I heard the door open. I walked out to find someone smiling.

"Hey, I'm Hiccup, I guess we're dorm mates now."

"I guess so, names Jack."

"Cool, I'm gonna go unpack, talk to you later then."

He ran off to one of the rooms with a closed door and I didn't see him so I decided to go for a walk around campus. I stepped out and started wandering the halls wondering what I could do to get me in trouble here.

I heard a familiar voice that I recognized as my friend, North.

"Ah, Jack! You made it to Arendelle University, congratulations!"

We technically weren't friends, he had been my high school hockey coach, but last year he came to work at the University. He had a heavy Russian accent and was almost bald with a white beard, kind of like Santa Claus.

"Hey North." I said as he hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Jack! Did you know Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth all made it in?"

Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were my best friends, and Sandy was super smart, Tooth and I use to date, and Bunny and I played ice hockey together.

"Yeah, I did actually." I smiled.

I heard a familiar voice behind me, I turned around to see a beautiful girl talking on the phone. It was the same girl I'd run into outside. North kept talking but I ignored him and focused on the girl.

She had platinum blonde hair which was in a side braid. She was wearing a white short with an aqua blue cardigan and a black skirt that went to her knees. She also wore a pair of blue sneakers. Her skin was as pale as mine, and her face was all natural and beautiful. She had no make up on yet she looked like a model.

The weird part was she wore a pair of blue gloves, even though it was August. I admired her so much, yet I didn't even know her name. The thing I loved most about her appearance was her eyes, bright and blue, similar to my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: A House Party and Surprise!

**Hello again! I'm here with a new chapter of Arendelle University, so far we've got 1 review? Oh well, I, sure we will get more so!**

Elsa's POV

I was in the middle of unpacking when my phone went off. I answered it and my ears filled with the sound of Anna's voice. I couldn't understand her since Rapunzel and Merida were making so much noise.

I swiftly walked out of the dorm and into the hallways of Arendelle University. Anna and I talked for a few minutes before someone with an Russian accent started yelling at a student happily. I tried to talk to Anna but failed.

After we said our goodbyes I walked back to my dorm. I finished unpacking and pulled out my papers that showed my schedule and the building's layout. I found everything and grabbed my purse and walked out toward the library.

In the library I greeted the librarian and found a quiet place to sit and study. I studied for a few hours before heading to my dorm. I walked in and was greeted by Rapunzel and Merida who were still talking. I went to bed early since tomorrow classes would begin.

A few months later nothing really had happened. I was the smartest student in our grade and was very proud of myself. Like every college there was a boy who caused all the mischief, his name was Jack. Unlike many other students, I couldn't stand the fact that he disrespected the school. At least every girl in our grade had a major crush on him, I didn't. Yet, he always was single.

Last week he literally went into every classroom and glued all the furniture to the ceiling, all by himself. However, he hasn't been expelled. I was lost in thoughts about my school life but looked back down at my computer.

I was in the library writing an email to Anna like I did everyday. She never replied though, so I basically wrote my entire day out and sent it to her but she never opened them. I guess I was just writing a diary. When I looked at the clock, it was already 11 o'clock, it was late but it was also a Saturday, so no lessons tomorrow.

I headed back to my dorm and opened it and gasped at what I saw. The dorm was filled with students and most of them were drunk. Some were wearing bathing suits others looked normal.

The floor was covered in foam and people were dancing around to loud music. I quickly tried to make my way around the room to find Rapunzel, excusing myself as I passed everyone, not touching anyone.

I found Rapunzel a few minutes later and yelled over the loud music, "Rapunzel, what's going on?"

She giggled, "The biggest party of the year!"

I was about to say something else but was interrupted by someone kissing Rapunzel, I recognized him as a student, Flynn Rider. I sighed and made my way to my bedroom.

Jack's POV

I was at some chicks dorm who was having an amazing foam party! I was chilling with my friends while girls kept asking me to dance or make out, I said no every time.

I laughed as Bunny told me something which I couldn't understand due to how drunk he was. I heard a voice, I heard it wherever I went. I turned around to see Elsa, the smartest girl I knew that attended the University.

She was passing everyone, excusing herself and not touching anyone. She was looking for someone and in my head I hoped it was me. She walked over to Flynn and Punzie and talked for a moment before she walked to one of the bedrooms.

I didn't know Elsa lived in this dorm, right next door to me. I ran away from Bunny who was saying some stupid thing and made my way toward Elsa.

She soon got lost in the crowd of people but I continued to search for her. For some reason it was impossible to get her off my mind. I never liked woman, even when they loved me. But Elsa, she was special, she was the one.

Elsa's POV

I walked to my room avoiding eye contact and physical contact with everyone. I soon reached out for my doorknob and opened the door to see another horrifying sight.

A girl, I recognized as one of my friends, Merida was making out with her boyfriend, Hiccup. I walked to the couple and said in my whispery voice, "Excuse me, Merida." I continued for a moment, not getting a reply from either person.

I breathed in and tapped Merida quickly so as not to freeze her. She looked up at me and smiled,

"Hey Elsa! You know Hiccup, my boyfriend."

I smiled and waved, "Yes I do, hi Hiccup. Umm... Can you guys please leave my bedroom.

Merida looked around, "Oh crap, sorry Elsa. We'll leave, I know you're not use to these big parties."

"It's fine, I'm just gonna try to study for one of my test."

She made a weird face and quickly stood up and dragged Hiccup with her. I stood up and locked the door just in case someone tried to walk on again.

Jack's POV

After a few minutes I saw two doors, the bedroom doors. One had different bright and happy colors and the word 'Rapunzel' on it so I walked to the opposite door, which must've been Elsa's.

I finally knocked ion the door and waited for a reply. In a minute the door opened and there stood Elsa, the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

She looked at me strangely, "Can I help you?"

I smiled at her, "Hey, I'm Jack, why aren't you out here enjoying the party? Don't you wanna do something fun?"

She rolled her eyes and shut the door. My smile fell, no girl ever turned me down, that was my job.

I quickly opened the bedroom door and stopped in my tracks. Elsa looked up as she had been sitting on her bed.

The room was very neat and organized but was covered in frost. Not like some paint but actual frost. I looked at her and she began breathing heavily.

She quickly jumped up and slammed her bedroom door shut and turned to face me while I looked at the wall.

"Jack, you can't tell anyone about this. Please."

I smirked at her, "Don't worry, I won't. But I guess I can show you something."

She looked at me quite confused which made me chuckle to see how cute she was.

I held out my hand and a few snowflakes appeared in the air. She gasped and looked me in tephra eyes.

"Y-you can control s-snow?!"

I nodded, "But you can't tell anyone, it's our little secret."

She looks at me and shook her head as a yes. She then focused and looked me in the eye, me staring into her ocean blue eyes,

"C-can up you please leave now?"

I sighed and turned for the door. I quickly turned around and grabbed her by her waist, surprising her.

I dipped her and kissed her deeply, at first she struggled, trying to get away from me but then she kissed me passionately.

After the kiss she looked so happy, yet horrified. I turned and headed for the door. When I got to it I turned around and whispered,

"See you around Snowflake."

With that I left her room and jumped in the air happily as I enjoyed the rest of the party.

Elsa's POV

Jack Frost, the cutest boy on campus had just kissed me, I was in shock. I sat on the edge of my bed, it slowly froze.

I didn't care, this was bad. The baddest boy in school had fallen for the good girl, maybe he was just drunk?

I shook the thoughts from my head and sat at my desk and studied for a few hours. I must have fallen asleep at my desk. However, I woke it in the morning under my covers.

I still had on my clothes from last though. I turned to my nightstand to see the time, but something else caught my eye.

There was a piece of paper and next to it was a rose made entirely out if ice. The paper read, "I've fallen in love with someone, it was my perfect Snowflake."

After I read the sweet love note I start to blush and the ice covering my walls slowly dissolves. I wonder why but I don't have anytime to think.

I hear some noises so I quickly get up and walk out of my room. Around 10 people lay on the floor, passed out.

I recognize a few, one is Rapunzel, the one next to her has his arm wrapped around her waist, Flynn Rider. Across the room I spot Merida and Hiccup hugging. On our couch lays Tooth, Jack's ex-girlfriend and close friend.

On the floor close to Tooth is Bunnymund and Sandy. I look around and can't seem to find Jack, thinking he must've left last night. The other boy is Pitch, him and Jack can't stand each other.

Next to Pitch is Gothel, Pitch's girlfriend, they're like the creepiest and scariest people ever. I yawn and walk to the kitchen and look at the clock, it's 6:00 in the morning.

I remember a few minutes before I feel asleep last night it was around 2 o'clock. I decide it'd be best just to go back to bed and wait for the others to wake up.

I walk to my room and lay down and cover myself up. I close my eyes as something, or someone, wraps their arm around my waist.

I turn my head to see Jack laying in bed next to me. At first I struggle to get away from him, but then I relax and close my eyes and fall sleep.

I wake up to Rapunzel's voice, she's waking me up, "Elsa, wake up. It's ten in the morning."

I grown and sit up, rubbing my eyes. She smiles and tells me she'll be in the kitchen. I thank her before looking over to see Jack is gone. I quickly make my bed and get dressed.

I walk into the kitchen and see everyone from earlier surrounding the island talking. As soon as I walk through the door, all eyes were on me. I awkwardly walk to the table and grab a banana and grab my protein shake from the fridge.

I swiftly walk back to my room as everyone resumes their conversations.

Jack's POV

After Elsa came out and grabbed her breakfast I excused myself and walked to her room and knocked on the door. I hear voice from the other side telling me the door is unlocked.

I walk into Elsa's room, always so neat and organized. She's sitting at her desk again, doing homework. I look at her confused,

"What homework are you doing?" A little worried that I forgot to do it myself.

She looks at me and giggles at my facial expression, "Don't worry, it's next weeks homework."

I get shocked, "Why are you doing next weeks homework?!"

She shrugs her shoulders, "Nothing better to do I guess, I don't have that many friends."

She looks down somewhat sad. I remember Merida, at the beginning of the year, tried to be a Elsa's friend, Elsa shut her out. So Merida gave up and sometimes teased her for being so mean and always shutting people out.

She had done the same thing to just about anyone else on campus that tried to be her friend. Rapunzel and her would chat from time to time, but only because they were roommates.

I walked over to her and looked at what she was doing, "Algerbra? Really?"

She sighs, "I don't know, I guess I could go to the library and study."

I look at her weirdly, "Study? It's a Sunday night and their isn't any lessons on Monday."

She looks up at me, "So what are you saying?"

I smile, "I'm saying I'm gonna take you to a party!"

Her small smile falls and gets replaced by a worried expression, "I don't know Jack. Parties aren't my thing, I study and do homework, parties are for kids who are failing there classes."

I smile at her, "Don't worry, I'll be there with you. Besides, it's a Halloween party , that'll be fun, won't it?"

She sighs, "I guess, fine I'll go."

I smile and say goodbye as I walk back to the kitchen jumping up, pumping my fist into the air. I walk to the kitchen and resume talking with everyone.

**Hello Guys! So this chapter didn't have much action, mostly, some details that needed to be added. R&R!**

**Question: How would you react if you walked in on Merida and Hiccup in your bedroom making out? **


	3. Author's Note

**Hello! I just want to let you know updates will be twice a week, Monday and Fridays. Also, something is messing up so I won't be able to update today's chapter due to a minor setback. Please don't get sad or angry. I'll post on Friday! Goodbye!**


End file.
